


The Untold Prophecy

by angieDau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieDau/pseuds/angieDau
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	The Untold Prophecy

CHAPTER ONE

THE PROPHECY

It all started one day when Harry Potter went to work. He was an auror and there was an increase in dark activity. A new generation of death eaters were rising up. That was what they were calling themselves. They were not death eaters but rather the children and relatives of former death eaters. Lucius Malfoy was one of the top leaders. His son, Draco Malfoy, had wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle and had gone into hiding with his wife, Pansy. They had a little boy named Tharion. He was three years old. He had been two when his parents had gone into hiding.

When Harry got to work that day, there was a letter waiting for him at his desk. He checked it for curses and there were none. It seemed fine. He carefully opened the letter. He was shocked when he read it.

To Harry Potter,

We have been quiet for a long time. In defeating Lord Voldemort, you have started a chain reaction of events that have been untold until now. There was another prophecy that you were unaware of. Albus Dumbledore kept it a secret and took it to the grave. The only copy of the prophecy is in the Ministry of Magic where your indirection actions killed your own godfather. Will you now kill your own son in the same manner? You must be made aware. Deliver your firstborn son to us and no harm will come to you. We will leave your family alone in peace. If not, we will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. 

We also have other news. Only one of your children is actually yours. We have run a parentage test on all of your children. Albus Severus Potter is the only child that is yours. James Sirius and Lily Luna are fathered by someone else. James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter are the children of Ginny Weasley and Oliver Wood. Your firstborn son is therefore Albus Severus. 

He is part of a prophecy that has yet to be fulfilled. The prophecy is as follows:

On the last day of the third month, there will be a child born of one who is very powerful. This child shall be more powerful than any before him. Whoever is near the child will have an increase in power and whoever is in charge of the child will have an unheard of ability to heal from injuries. This ability will only be fully known if the child resides with one who truly cares for him.

You see, we want control of the child. He is going to be very powerful indeed. But, we also need you. For you truly care for the child. We only need you here long enough for the child to be comfortable here with us. Once this occurs, you are free to leave and go back to your life, but you must never be near him again or else we will destroy you and everyone you care about.

Signed,  
Chief of New Generation of Death Eaters,  
Lucius Malfoy

Harry went completely white and almost fell over. He didn’t know what to think. His first thought was to go home immediately and tell Ginny about it. But then he remembered the accusations that she had cheated on him. He felt he had no other choice but to believe the letter was true. After all, his son was born on the last day of March. If he waited to see if the letter was true, he feared he and his son would be kidnapped. He reasoned with himself that if he did tell Ginny she might get her family involved and the more people knew about it the worse. He thought about it a little more and came to a very hard decision. He would leave that very night. He would take Albus away from here and keep him safe. He did not want what happened to him to happen to his son. He was going to hide him away from everyone and keep him safe. There was no way he was going to allow Lucius Malfoy to come anywhere near his child. 

Harry went to his boss, Kingsley, to let him know he was not feeling well and needed to go home. Kingsley asked if he was okay. Harry said he was fine, just feeling under the weather and needed to rest. Kingsley reminded him that he was here if Harry ever needed to talk. Harry figured he must look really bad if KIngsley was that worried. Harry thanked him for the offer but reassured him that he was fine. Kingsley didn’t look like he fully believed him, but let him leave and told him that he hoped Harry felt better soon. Instead of going home, Harry knew he had a lot of work to do and plans to make.


End file.
